


Walang Haligi ang Tahanan

by hansolchoi



Category: Tata Selo
Genre: Classism, Filipino, Tagalog, para sa bayan, para sa fil02, philippines, pilipinas, rogelio sikat
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolchoi/pseuds/hansolchoi
Summary: gawain sa fil02





	Walang Haligi ang Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tata Selo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344427) by Rogelio Sikat. 



Si Tata Selo ay isang masipag na magsasaka at mapagmahal na ama sa kanyang pamilya. Matagal na siyang nagtatrabaho sa lupa ni Kabesang Tano bilang magsasaka.

Habang nagsasaka si Tata Selo ay nilapitan siya ng kabesa.  
"Maaari ka ng umalis, hindi ka na kailangan dito sa sakahan." mungkahi ng Kabesa.  
"Bakit naman ho? Ako pa naman ay nakapagsasaka pa nang maayos." Paliwanag ni Tata Selo.

Nais ni Tano na mapalitan na ng mas malakas at mas batang magsasaka si Tata Selo. Para sa kanya, mahina at mabagal na itong kumilos, at ayaw na ayaw niya ng ganitong kalseng tao na nagtatrabaho para sa kanya. Subalit, hindi niya maaaring paalisin si Tata Selo. Ayon sa batas na pinatupad ng Alkalde, bawal tanggalan ng trabaho ang isang magsasaka hangga't kaya pa nitong magtrabaho nang maayos. Pinilit ng pinilit ni Kabesa si Tata Selo ngunit hindi niya ito mapapayag. 

"Maawa po kayo sa akin, at sa pamilya ko. Dito na lamang ako kumukuha ng ipakakain ko sa aking pamilya. Ang anak ko nga'y may sakit pa. Pa-" hindi siya pinatapos ni Kabesang Tano at itinulak siya sa putikan. Halos umikot pa ang kanyang paa at binti sa pagkakatumba at napahiyaw sa sakit.

Sa paulit-ulit na pagmamakaawa ni Tata Selo ay walang nagawa si Kabesa kundi maubusan ng pasensiya, nainis at naisipan na lamang niya saktan si Tata Selo. Hindi pa tuluyang nakababangon si Tata Selo, ay nakatanggap na siya ng sipa mula sa Kabesa. Pagkatapos, agad niyang hinablot ang dala niyang pantaga, at sinaksak niya si Tata Selo sa may tiyan. Inulit pa ito ng Kabesa hanggang sa kuntento na siya sa dugong kanyang nakikita. at iniwan ang duguang bangkay sa harap ng kanilang tahanan. 

Kinabukasan, nagising na lamang ang asawa ni Tata Selo sa ingay ng mga taong nagkukumpulan sa harap ng kanilang bahay, ang iba pa rito'y paulit-ulit siyang tinatawag. Humagulgol na lamang siya sa nadatnan habang pinapanood ang mga tao mula sa malapit na klinik na nililigpit ang katawan ni Tata Selo. Sumunod siya sa klinik kasama ang kanyang nag-iisang anak.

Ang anak nilang si Saling ay kauuwi lamang mula sa trabaho pagkatapos ng tatlong buwan kasabay ng pagpapagaling nito sa kanyang sakit. Sa ngayon, maayos na ang kanyang pang-kabuoang kalusugan. Hindi siya makapaniwalang ito ang uwian niya. Halos manlambot siya sa sobrang hinanakit na kanyang nadarama. 

"Sino bang walang puso at walang hiya ang gumawa nito? Ano ba'ng motibo niya?" Tanong ni Saling sa sarili.

Sa kabila ng kanilang pagluluksa, at pagkalito, naroon sa kabilang dako ng pook si Kabesang Tano, nag-iisip ng panakip sa kanyang kasalanan. Natataranta man, kalmadong lumapit ang Kabesa sa mga alkalde at nagpatawag ng ilang mga pulis. 

"Ako ay lubos na nag-aalala sa dinanas ng isa sa aking magsasaka at kanyang pamilya. Nais ko sana silang tulungan." Sabi ni Kabesang Tano.  
"Ah, ang magsasakang pinatay? Talagang karumal-dumal." Tugon ng alkalde, tumatango para ipagpatuloy ng 'besa ang salaysay.  
"Sa tingin ko... Malakas ang kutob ko na ang pumatay kay Tata Selo ay si Saling." Sabi ng kabesa.  
"Paano niyo naman ho ito nasabi? Hindi po tayo maaaring magbintang ng walang pinanghahawakan." Sabat ng isang pulis.  
"Noong araw bago mamatay si Tata Selo ay umuwi ang kanyang anak. Nakita ko si Saling na hindi dumeretso sa kanilang tahanan, may pinaplano siguro. Alam rin naman nating lahat na siya ay matagal ng may sakit, at marahil ito ay may galit na nararamdaman sa ama dahil hindi siya tinutulungan nito." Salaysay ng kabesa.

Nagpatuloy ang usapan nila hanggang sa mga sumunod na oras at di nagtagal ay pasado na ang kaso laban kay Saling.

Lumipas ang isa, dalawa, tatlong mga araw, nakapahinga na ang bangkay ni Tata Selo sa isang kabaong. Nakapuwesto ito sa loob ng kanilang bahay na akala mo'y bago dahil sa nakagugulat na pagsibol ng mga bagong masamang memoryang ito.

Sa gitna ng katahimikan at pagluluksa ng mga kamag-anak at mga kaibigan, nambulabog ang mga pulis at inaresto si Saling sa pagpatay sa kanyang ama.

"Wala akong ginagawang masama, maawa kayo sa'kin!" Hiyaw ni Saling.

May posas na umikot sa kanyang mga kamay at nagsara ng kanyang kalayaan. Dinala siya sa kulungan at ibinihag sa likod ng mga makalawang at kandadong rehas. Napahawak na lamang siya sa mga ito at patuloy na nag-iiyak at humihingi ng tulong. Sumisigaw siya humihingi ng kalayaan, katarungan; sumisigaw siya para sa kanyang buhay, at para sa buhay ng kanyang amang nasayang at nabahiran ng dumi ng sistema ng ating lipunan. 

Pahigpit nang pahigpit ang kanyang paghawak sa rehas, pasikip nang pasikip ang dibdib. Hindi niya maipagtanggol ang sarili, at wala rin naman siyang salapi para humingi ng tulong mula sa isang abogado. Siya ay isa lamang anak ng magsasaka na biktima ng hindi makatarungan, may kinikilingang sistema na umiiral sa kanilang munting pook.

**Author's Note:**

> gawain sa fil02


End file.
